Modeling with Long Legs
by Nephilim-Fairchild21
Summary: Juvia Lockser has become a famous model in six months after her swimsuit photoshoot with the world famous model Gray Fullbuster was a success. As she struggles with her feelings for the dark haired man who broke her heart, she's about to find out if he's worth the pain, and if despite him been her storm, he might be the rainbow at the end of it. Sequel to Swimsuits and Long Legs
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

 _Six months later_

"That's a wrap for today!"

Juvia smiled as the crew applauded her, one of them holding out his hand to help her get down from the tall counter she had been sitting on. She said a few "thank yous" before returning to her dressing room and finally change clothes, her red dress was too long for her liking.

She was greeted with cheers when she opened the door to her dressing room, she laughed when Cherry threw herself at her.

"I _told_ you you should do the dress line! You look great in it!" Chelia squealed, pushing away to let her step inside the room.

She laughed as she reached for the side zipper, "Yes you did. Juvia is just glad the day is over. This dress is too long and I can barely walk without tripping."

"I'll help you, darling." Sherry smiled softly, helping her push the dress down - her breast were not helping - until it fell in a pool at her feet and she was standing in her underwear.

Juvia sighed in relief, "Oh, that's much better. Juvia can walk freely now." She stepped out of the dress and made her way to the change of clothes in one of the couches.

"Where's Lisanna?" Juvia asked as she slipped inside her oh-so-comfortable jeans.

"She's getting some food for us in the cafeteria." Sherry shrugged as she placed the dress in a clothing rack. "Perks of working for a magazine, the cafeteria food is actually good."

"Though sometimes too healthy." Chelia frowned, spinning around on one of the make-up chairs. "I know their models gotta keep their shape but a bit of chocolate won't hurt anyone."

"That's how things are, honey." Sherry sighed, sitting on the other make-up chair.

Juvia had already slipped on a long-sleeved shirt and was in the middle of slipping on her jacket. "Don't mope. Juvia is the one who has to eat all of that _plus_ go to the gym three times a week."

Chelia just stuck her tongue out, making Juvia laugh as she picked up her purse. "And while we are on the subject of food, Juvia is going to Starbucks to get coffee. She needs some caffeine in her system right now." The Starbucks was just around the corner and it was a quick three minute walk from Sorcerer's Weekly's headquarters.

Sherry nodded, reading a fashion magazine, "Sure. Lisanna will be here in a few minute with the food. Don't be late or I will eat your food."

Juvia smiled over her shoulder as she made her way out of her dressing room. "Noted! Bye guys!"

"Bye Juvia!"

* * *

Juvia sighed and took a deep breath of the freshly rain air, as a child she wasn't very fond of rain but as she grew older she found comfort in its sound and smell. She smiled fondly at the memory and made her way to the Starbucks around the corner of the street, a place she had avoided for four months, courtesy of a certain black haired model.

She shooked her head, trying to shake away the memory of him, but as always it was useless. She has tried, for the better part of six months, to forget about him but it was hopeless when he was _literally everywhere_.

Shops, magazines, billboards, TV, cellphone ads, Youtube ads, social media, _everywhere_.

She has grown so annoyed of the ads of him that she bought everytime Premium just to avoid seeing his face. She rarely watches TV now, mostly Netflix. The only magazine she buys is Sorcerer's Weekly with the exception that she's in it. She no longer looks up while driving, and shopping has become a migraine for her.

And the worst part of all is that it doesn't matter how much it annoys and irritates her, she still, deep down, still has feelings for him.

She hates herself for that.

The man clearly used her all that week for his weird pleasure and had lead her on that they would be friends, but that had never been the case. It still hurt to this day, its been years since she last was used and rejected like this, only difference is that the first time was worse.

She huffed, shaking her head again and opening the door to the Starbucks, taking in the warmth and sweet smell of coffee. At the feeling of warmth against her slightly cold body made her sigh in relief, she smiled a little and walked toward the end of the short line. As she stood there she felt a few eyes on her, and despite been six months, she still shrunk a little at the attention.

She had become quite famous thanks to the swimsuit photoshoot with... you know who. Everyone, mostly guys, went crazy with the shoot and were not afraid to say how they felt about the shoot. The popularity and good criticism of the shoot only made Mirajane want her even more to be part of the models of Sorcerer's Weekly. It took a bit of convincing from her friends to say yes. She wanted so badly to accept the job but she didn't just want to quit college and leave her friends. Thankfully, her friends were the most understanding and supportive people in the world and cheered her along all the way.

And now Juvia was here, six months later, a famous model on the Western side of the world.

But fame always brings the green eyed monsters with it.

Ever since the shoot with _you know who_ , some of his fans have decided to form an army and take every chance they got to make her life miserable. Every time a new issue with her was published, they would criticize her body and immediately call her a "slut" or "bitch". If she even tweeted or posted a picture on Instagram, there was always the "fake ass" and "what a slut" comments. If she did an interview on live TV, everything she said was fake and that she wasn't actually that nice or beautiful in real life if _him_ avoided every single question that involved her (which hurt more than she would like to admit).

In conclusion, despite him not been part of her life anymore, his fans would not be leaving her alone anytime soon.

As Juvia neared the counter, she heard a few gasps and whispers. Immediately, she thought the gasps and whispers were because of her and she began replaying her previous actions to see what she did wrong. Then she felt the cold air on her neck and realized someone had just entered the shop. She sighed in relief that it wasn't her and she turned her head a bit to the side to see who it was.

Her gasp couldn't have been even more obvious.

* * *

He was staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open, shocked and horrified as she was.

After six months of avoiding him, of resenting him, Gray Fullbuster was standing in front of her.

Everything about him was the same. The spiky black hair, his tanned complexion, his handsome yet serious face, his muscular body, everything was exactly as she remembered. Except his eyes, those beautiful onyx eyes, were different. They were sad now, there was no mischief or cockiness. Just...sad.

"Juvia?"

Hearing him say her name made her winced, and by the quick hurt that flashed his eyes, it didn't go unnoticed. His face immediately went stoic, except for his eyes that still remained somewhat sad. Though there was something as well, and it made her a bit furious to know that it was regret.

Juvia doesn't remember how long they were standing there, staring at each other, one with sadness and one with anger, but she realized a bit too late that they were already caught red handed by the obvious Gray fans in the shop.

Juvia glanced to the side and saw the barrista watching them with interested, and also saw that it was her turn to order. She turned around, not giving Gray a second glance, and gave the barrista a fake smile.

"I'll have a cappuccino with caramel, please." She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. She grew annoyed for moment then realized that she had ordered the same drink when he had invited her to drink coffee with him.

Juvia took a shaky breath and blinked rapidly as she payed the barrista and moved to the side, as far as she could, to let him order. She took a deep breath and let it out, clasping her shaking hands tightly.

"I'll just have black coffee."

She closed her eyes, she hadn't heard his deep voice in awhile and she hated how it still had an effect on her. She heard footsteps slowly coming closer but she continued to look straight at the back wall of the shop. When the footsteps stopped, she felt a bit of warmth next to her. They stood there in silence for a few minutes when he spoke quietly.

"Congrats on the whole...modeling thing."

Juvia scoffed, not daring to look at him. "Juvia would say no thanks to you but unfortunately it was." She heard him also scoff beside her, and she could already picture him crossing his arms across his chest with a frown on his face.

"And here I was trying to be nice..." Gray mumbled under his breath and if she thought she was annoyed before she was way more annoyed now.

"Gray never was, so don't bother." She saw Gray open his mouth from the corner of her eyes but thank the gods above the barrista called her name.

Juvia walked away from Gray as fast as possible, took her coffee and almost ran away from the shop, feeling pairs of eyes following her outside.

Once outside, she took a deep breath of the smell of rain in the air and walked as fast as she could to headquarters, with her heart heavy and tears threatening to fall down her face.

They say that after every storm there's a rainbow, but it looks like her storm is not leaving her just yet.

* * *

 **A/N:** _HEY GUUYSS!_

 _I'm really, really, really, reaaaallyyyy sorry for the very, very, very, veeerryyy long wait. I had a hard time in school and this summer I was working with both a job and future college stuff. I had a really bad writer's block but after updating I feel fresh and I have lots of ideas now. So this story will be more focused on Gruvia and their struggling feelings and their careers. It will also feature couples and characters from Swimsuits and Long Legs as well as new characters and possibly, maybe, family members? ;) As for Gray, he might be a bit OOC (I kinda went a bit too far in Swimsuits so I'm trying to fix that a bit). Note to Self: this is a Slow-burn-but-not-too-slow-burn Gruvia. So yeah, you kinda have to wait a bit._

 _I'm not gonna update constantly because I'm a senior now, and I'll be booked with homework and college work but I will reallyyy try to update AT LEAST once a month or every two months. Yes I know its horrible but its my last year and I wanna make the best of it (starting with getting revenge on a teacher geehehe) I really hope you guys enjoy this story! I have some juicy stuff for you guys planned._

 **To new fans of the Long Legs series:** _Welcome! Swimsuits and Long Legs is basically the prologue of this story, it will be very helpful if you read it before getting to far into this fic. My tumblr is otaku-bookworm-14_

 ** _Thanks for reading and please review~_**

Nephilim_Fairchild21


	2. Author's Note

_**HELLO GUYS! So I got some news...**_

 _ **So unfortunately I was hit by Irma a few days ago but thankfully nothing mayor happened to my island. BUT I haven't started school yet because parts of the country still have zero electricity and/or no water (I thankfully I have both for three days now but still with complications). And so with all the damage and stress of Irma I've been having the biggest writers block and once school start I'll be busy because we are falling behind on material. So in other words it will be a very good awhile when I finally update this story. I'm very sorry for this, I was excited to take this story on a ride but it will have to wait awhile. I love you guys so much and I appreciate all of those wonderful reviews and how loyal you guys are to the story. KISSES!**_

 _ **TO ALL MY CARIBBEAN SISTERS AND FLORIDIANS FOLLOWERS I HOPE YOU DOING GOOD AND ARE SAFE AND SOUND. HUGS AND KISSES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I have some very bad news...

Modeling with Long Legs is sadly no more. The reason for this is because I live in Puerto Rico, and as you all know we were hit hard by Hurricane María. My house is fine and my family as well thank God. I still got no power, only water, no signal or internet. I'm writing from the school because I got some internet here.

Anyway, I got absolutely zero inspirations. I have the hugest writer's block and it won't be leaving anytime soon. I really wanted this story to work. I was very excited to write the journey of Gruvia from strangers to lovers. I had many ideas but right now those ideas are overpowered by my worries with school and college.

I'm very very sorry. I'm really sad to see this story end like this. I can't promise that I will continue in the future, but I can promise that I'll keep writing, whereas is fanfiction or personal writing I don't know. But one thing is for sure, my love for Gruvia will always be strong 3 (ESPECIALLY WITH THEIR SON I FOUND OUT THIS WEDNESDAY. I ALMOST CRIED WHEN I REALIZED I MISSED IT BECAUSE OF LACK OF SIGNAL. THEIR SON IS SO BEAUTIFUL)

Again, I'm very sorry! I wish you all the best and I'm very sorry if I disappointed some of you but everything literally went waaaay downhill. But I keep fighting till the end.

LIFE ADVICE: DONT TAKE ANYTHING FOR GRANTED. EVERYTHING YOU LOVE CAN GO IN JUST ONE MINUTE. ENJOY LIFE TO FULLEST BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE THEM.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR BEEN SO SUPPORTIVE AND PATIENCE!

Until next time, Nephilim_Fairchild21


	4. GOOD NEWS!

**AMAZING NEWS!**

 **First, I finally have internet (or better yet data)! Been having it for awhile now! Still no power tho :( living with generators**

 **Second, I would love to announce that the story would b D!**

 **Yes, my fellow gruvians, the story isn't dead. I'm passing it on, in the meantime, to a great person who kindly offered to take the story while I recovered from this whole mess Hurricane Maria brought me. Her name is Releina Artemis Rockefeller and she's going to take the story from now on.**

 **SAY HIIII!**

 **Releina is also taking suggestions from you guys, any suggestions or ideas that you have for the story she will kindly have them in store. So Don't be afraid to DM her your thoughts or simply leaving a review. I would appreciate it if you guys will greet her warmly and take her with open arms.**

 **I love you guys so much and I wish you all the best!**

 _ **Happy Holidays!**_

Nephilim_Fairchild21


End file.
